


for the life of all flesh is its blood

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blood, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Fucked Up, Gen, Graphic description of blood drinking, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Lola calls Ty 'brother' for the first time this night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Leviticus 17:13-14.

Lola smiles with her hands.

Oh, she smiles with her mouth too, red lips and white teeth and _yes dad of course dad thank you dad look how sweet and nice and obedient a girl I am_ , but they're fake smiles, mask smiles, lying smiles, and Ty can't see them anyway.

No, Lola's true smiles are made with a blank face, in the quiet drums of her fingertips against her tight.

Ty always smiles back.

\---

Dad gives Lola a knife, and a bowl, and the order too fill it with Ty's blood. And Lola is used to it now, she knows how to play the game, and so does Ty.

When she takes the knife and slices through his arm, Ty smiles silently, and ignores how the stretch reopens his split lip.

When the bowl is full, Dad takes the knife and gives it to Ty along with another bowl, and the order to fill it with her blood. And Ty is used to it now, he knows how to play the game, and so does Lola.

Ty hold the bowl with his wounded arm, careful not to bleed inside, and he slices through her flesh and waits until the bowl is full, and with her free hand Lola quietly taps her fingers against her tight, _ta-ta_ , _ta-ta_ , like a second heartbeat.

Dad is almost kind after that, as kind as he ever is.

(Just kind enough to mess with their heads, to make sure they never know what will come next. Just kind enough to give them hope, and then take it away with a laugh.)

(Just kind enough to be cruel.)

He lets them stich each other's wounds, needle and thread and sewing skin.

(Lola can sew skin better than fabric. Ty can stitch wounds better than he can read.)

Dad asks Ty to drink her blood, and she finger-smiles to tell him it's all right. Dad asks her to drink Ty's blood, and Ty smiles back.

\---

(The blood is cold, thick and viscous, mouthfuls of salted, undiluted syrup sliding down her throat.)

(She tries to pretend it's soup. It doesn't feel like soup.)

(People in books always say blood tastes like copper or iron. They're wrong. Blood tastes like pain, like split lips and hard-won fights, like a blade in Ty's flesh and a blade in hers, like two children drinking parts of each other.)

(The blood congealed like jelly at the bottom of the bowl, and she has to dig it with her fingers, to put it in her mouth and _chew_ before she can _swallow_.)

(Ty is doing the same in front of her.)

\---

Lola calls Ty 'brother' for the first time this night.

Isn't that how families are built? On shared blood and exchanged smiles?


	2. Chapter 2

A smile


End file.
